


Source: remake

by popslevin



Category: Team Fortress 2, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), BAMF Midoriya Izuku, Immortal Mercs, Izuku has a gun, Midoriya Izuku Does Not Have One for All Quirk, Overpowered Midoriya Izuku, U.A. is a University (My Hero Academia)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:55:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26229052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/popslevin/pseuds/popslevin
Summary: 200 years ago, the first quirk was born to combat the sudden changes a certain group of mercenaries did to themselves, this was nature's answer from their transformation to man made gods *rewrite*
Kudos: 22





	Source: remake

The stars have never been more beautiful

Izuku lied on the ground looking at the skies, as all his senses slowly diminished, having his abdomen totally destroyed by that last scattergun shot. The greenette’s thoughts were all about what had happened leading up to this. He was doing so well, neck and neck with his opponent, trading blows and meatshots, barely making it out alive in every round he won in the private one on one battle.

But suddenly, as if something about his opponent switched gears, his speed, his aim, it's as if his opponent was holding back this whole time. Then after that, all three rounds, he lost, he didn’t even have the chance to get a single hit on his class’s counterpart during those rounds. 

  
  


This was the last round for Izuku, 16-19 was their score, his opponent only needed one more score to win this duel, he sprinted off to the side, jumping to a metal crate to get the high ground, the greenette shot his opponent, the enemy dodged to the side and immediately shot back in retaliation with his pistol. Izuku strafed from side to side, jumping in at random to juke his opponent, a stray bullet went into the green haired man’s arms, he grunted in pain as he slowed down for a bit from the singe of heat that came from the bullet. 

  
  


Too bad that small little distraction proved to be the only thing his opponent needed to close the gap. Izuku didn't even realize that his opponent was already in his face, before he could even react and pull out his own scattergun, his whole chest area got blasted by the sheer force of the buckshot as he got knocked back. 

The metal pellets digged into his skin as it teared through him like paper, he fell back with a thud, the last things his senses picked up were the jeers and laughter of his opponent, he saw his opponent raise his pistol to his head, still laughing .

“Hit the road, bozo! Let a real Scout get to work!” he heard the gunshot go off when he closed his eyes, Izuku opened them again as he was transported to a black, inky void for a second then promptly respawning back to red base.

He sighed, he thought of what The Spy said about The scout being obnoxious and degrading before their duel training, but never really thought that it would be  _ that _ degrading, he honestly would have rather listened to one of the Soldier's stories about his time in WW2 than to listen to jeers, but he needed to train for this, even after 4 years of fighting and learning how to control the power they gave him and others, Izuku and all the other people that joined was still nowhere near the sheer strength and power to the near godlike prowess the nine people that facilitate their training.

Izuku got special treatment though, he was the only one that’s personally trained by all nine of them. Which is kind of bad because how can he win against nine masters in a one vs one duel?

  
  


He never really understood why exactly him, but being close to them felt like Izuku had another family apart from his mother, they were like cool uncles, but you have to fight them to the death every time you visit them.

Every one of them had their own personality that just clicked and mesh well together like a team, Izuku also helps in some little things like helping The Engineer with his research and machines, or helping The Medic with “medicine practices”.

Walking to the duel spot again, he spotted Jeremy where he got killed, sitting on Izuku’s dead body as a stool while he ate one of The Heavy's sandviches. 

“Back for more huh? Didn’t think you was a masochist like spy” Jeremy smirked as he got up and faced the green haired student.

“You bet I am” Izuku returned the smile as he cocked his own scattergun and readied his stance. “And this time, imma beat your skull in.”

  
  


‘Oooh so scary” putting his arms up sarcastically “ I'm really shakin’ my shoes now “ cocking his own scattergun too.

“Ready to get yo’ ass handed to ya again, Moldstain?” The Scout asked his opponent

  
  


“Ready to wipe that shit off your face, Loudmouth!”

**Author's Note:**

> I procrastinated to write this, I still dont know if I will ever update this 
> 
> flame me in the TC discord


End file.
